The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In one aspect, a stoma is an artificial opening from the intestine on the abdominal wall usually created by a surgeon. A stoma is necessary when parts of the normal intestine must be bypassed, for example when bowel surgery has removed important lengths of the intestine, or when food cannot be taken by mouth. There are several types of stoma, depending on the part of the intestine or gut that forms the opening. A gastrostomy is an opening from the skin directly into the stomach to allow feeding. A jejunostomy is an opening from the first part of the small bowel, also used for feeding. An ileostomy is an opening from the small bowel to allow feces to leave the body without passing through the large bowel. A colonostomy is an opening from the large bowel, to allow feces to bypass the anus. Stomas may be temporary or permanent.
A stoma is carefully sited on the abdominal wall so it can be hidden and still function. With a colostomy or an ileostomy a special bag is attached to the site that collects the feces. The opening on the abdominal wall must be well cared for because bowel contents can irritate the skin. The use of appliances such as a bag and seal over and around the stoma can, in addition, cause damage to the skin from frequent removal, and from allergy to the materials used. The length of time an ostomate will wear a given ostomy collection appliance, also known as an ostomy pouch can vary by the individual. Most ostomy appliances are secured to the ostomate's peristomal skin with an adhesive to secure the pouch around the stoma. When the ostomy appliance or pouch is removed off the ostomate's skin an adhesive residue from the ostomy appliance is typically left on the ostomate's skin.
Patients with a stoma condition have long been using towels soaked with soap and water in order to clean the peristomal skin. This cleaning is necessary to remove ostomy appliance residue, skin oils, normal dirt build up on the skin in the area around the stoma, and excretions from the neighboring stoma. Using soap and water to clean around the peristomal skin helps prevent skin breakdown and assures adhesion between the peristomal skin area and the stoma pouch or ostomy appliance. These towels typically used are not disposable, nor do they provide convenience to the patient due to their size and that they require machine washing. Conventional towels do not allow the ostomy patient the convenience of portability for easy travel.
Another alternative for ostomy patients that is currently available are disposable, pre-moistened towelettes, such as baby wipes and the like. Such towelettes are typically available in convenient re-sealable packaging which can be portable. These towelettes, however, contain chemicals that reduce the adhesion characteristics between the stoma pouch and the peristomal skin and/or cause irritation to the ostomy patient at the stoma and the surrounding area. Consequently, even if an ostomy patient uses a disposable towelette to clean the peristomal skin, an additional cleaning is typically necessary (using a towel soaked in soap and water) in order to ensure that the stoma pouch can adequately adhere to the peristoma skin or the skin surrounding the stoma, and to reduce any irritation that is induced by the chemicals contained in the towelette.
Because none of the towelettes available today have been chemically formulated specifically for use by ostomy patients, there remains a need for a convenient, easily portable, pre-moistened towelette for cleaning a stoma and its surrounding area that does not irritate the stoma and surrounding area, and does not adversely affect the adhesion characteristics between the stoma and surrounding skin and the stoma pouch.